Hush
by KrissenKagamine
Summary: Norway doesn't know how he feels about Denmark anymore.. With everything going on love is the last thing on his mind, but it'll get in somehow.  I suck a descriptions.  Rated T for later fluff.
1. Chapter 1

He was SO totally going to be late!

Denmark ran down the flight of stairs to the World Conference room. (Which he's never been in, by the way.)

He slammed the doors open and they seemed to echo off the walls. Everyone was staring at him with a blank stare. He adjusted his red tie and found a place to sit. Of course, the only seat open was next to Norway.

When he sat down and got settled, a slight murmur arose. He turned to look at the other countries who still had their eyes fixed on him. Norway sat with a deadpan expression as usual, not acknowledging Denmark's presence.

Germany slammed his hands on the conference table, obviously losing his patience. He stood up violently and yelled, "Can we _please_ get on with this meeting already?" He shot a stern, yet questioning look at Denmark, and sat down. "Ve~" Italy cheerfully raised his hands and smiled.

"Okay guys! Let's get on with this!" America jumped out of his seat and smiled at England. "Blood git." England whispered in response as he sipped his tea. America completely ignored it.

"Oooookay then! What's today's topic?" America smiled and adjusted his overcoat.

Denmark cleared his throat and spoke up. "I think it's about-" "Today's topic is about Middle Eastern countries." Norway whispered, keeping Denmark from embarrassing himself.

"Oh yeah, thanks, Norway." America smiled and began to blab on about a way to form an alliance using robots, or something. Denmark turned to Norway and smiled slightly. "What brings you to the meeting today, Norge?"

Norway shrugged aimlessly.

"I was invited to attend today. I know usually Nordics have meetings of their own, but I wanted to get involved, y'know? I hate being such an underrated country." Denmark smoothed his hair and sighed.

Norway smiled, which was rare.

"You don't need to be here, man. Did you just come to support me?" Denmark smiled his obnoxious grin and poked Norway's shoulder.

"…Why did you enter late?" Norway whispered, completely changing the subject.

"Hmmm... I was too busy being sexy." Denmark winked and smiled, while Norway let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I know, it's short. All the other chapters are a lot longer. I'm not very good at writing, so.. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as compliments and hate. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**I'll try to update this every other day or so. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting, Denmark left pretty causally. He was satisfied on how the meeting came out, despite the awkwardness at first. He had a chance to meet a lot of other countries and hold a few intimate conversations.

Denmark pondered his day as he walked, but he was snapped out of it by Norway, who was having a panting fest, obviously out of breath.

"Norway? 'Sup with you?" Denmark stared into the shorter nation's eyes, trying to read his expression.

"If it's not a bother, could you, um... Do something for me?" Norway took long pauses to catch his breath.

"Sure!" Denmark, as usual, was oblivious to what he was agreeing to.

"Good, meet me at Sweden's house around 5…" Norway smiled slightly.

"Cool, see you there." Denmark tried to sound confident about his decision, but you could hear the deep remorse in his voice.

~.

"Hey, Den!" Finland said as he walked in the door, carrying a bottle of water.

"Hey, Finland…" Denmark sighed and rested his head in his hands, sprawling out across the table. Norway, on the other hand, sat with all respects to Sweden.

"I do not see you very much anymore, sir Denmark. You are part of the Nordic countries, yet you do not come to meet with us very often." Sweden looked into Denmark's eyes with a stern glare.

"Well I could attend the Nordic meeting today because I went a World Conference and—"

"Is that so?" Sweden slowly took his glasses off at shot a look at Norway. "And how did that go?"

"It went fine, I guess. It was kind of awkward at first, but it was okay overall." Denmark laughed nervously.

"Did Norway attend?" Sweden rested his chin on his fist.

"Yes." Norway said quietly. Finland laughed obnoxiously loud. "The Nordics had a meeting of their own today, and Norway wasn't there. So I'm guessing he went with Denmark, or was just being lazy."

"He just came to help me out! Right, Norge?" Denmark wrapped his arm around Norway's shoulders, but Norway just shrugged.

Sweden examined the scene, as well as Finland.

"Hmmm." Sweden put his glasses back on and stood. "I believe the reason Norway attended wasn't to support Denmark, rather he has… feelings for him." Sweden wasn't confident in his words, but stood by them.

Denmark's grin instantly turned to a frown. "Dude, that's bull crap," He took his arm from Norway's shoulders.

Finland squinted and examined them from across the table. "I think you're right, Sweden…"

"That's not cool! I don't think that! Sure, Norway has feelings for me, but they're just buddy feelings. We're friends." Denmark sounded nervous.

Sweden sighed.

"No, Denmark. Haven't you noticed Norway only shows emotion while he's with you?" Finland stated.

Norway looked at Denmark and smiled.

"See?" Finland teased.

"This is none of your business, Finland." Norway whispered, barely audible.

Denmark was awestruck, not knowing how to respond to the situation. Norway didn't say another word.

"We best be going." Denmark smiled a fake smile, and dragged Norway out of the house. When they got outside, Denmark took a hold of Norway's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"Dude, I didn't know you thought of me like that." He smiled. Norway was at least a head shorter than him.

"I do not." Norway looked away.

Denmark sighed, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, his face lit up and he grinned. "Hmmm. Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He bent down and kissed Norway's cheek lightly, smiling.

"See ya, Norge." Denmark waved as he walked away.

Norway stood in awe. He rubbed his cheek, remembering Denmark's lips there. He was mixed in a whole world of emotions now, not knowing what to do. He stood there in silence, and smiled to himself and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really proud of this one, it was kinda rushed. But, I'm happy to update this. <strong>

**Don't forget to review! I want to hear all your opinions, good and bad. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
